


Favorites

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: King and Concubine AU, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a concubine of the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

“That’s it, keep cumming.” Kageyama urged, his voice was commanding, as what would be expected of a king. 

Hinata breathed heavily as he looked down at himself, his dick leaked cum all over his stomach. His body was sore, it ached from the amount of pleasure Kageyama staked on him day after day but it was wonderful. Hinata was King Kageyama’s favorite concubine and word in the kingdom was, that the king talked higher of him than his own wife.

Kageyama licked at the puddle of cum and Hinata giggled from the wetness of the king’s tongue sweeping across on his stomach. The sound of the concubine’s pleasant laugh was heavenly to Kageyama and so he smiled and kissed him on the lips. Hinata’s tongue was sweet inside Kageyama’s mouth, and was always welcomed.

The orange haired man gasped and pulled away, as fingers slowly began to peek inside his hole.

“Ooooh, my king…”

“Yes?”

“P-please, fuck me again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this was a tumblr prompt, I'm probably going to revisit this AU at some point. What do you all think?
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
